...Or Just Look Like One
Summary After teen model Jazmin Burgess is dumped, beaten, and raped in front of Roosevelt Hospital, Benson and Stabler investigate to find out why a sixteen-year-old girl was out alone after midnight. High levels of drugs in Jazmin's system lead them to take a look at not only the modeling agency with which Jazmin was signed, but also the photographer who was supervising her last shoot and had booted her out because she was 'too heavy'. Stabler's disgust with the whole issue is aggravated by his and Kathy's worry that their daughter Maureen, who has been refusing to eat lately, may be anorexic. Plot While EMTs and Dr. Lock tend to an elderly patient arriving in an ambulance, when they hear the horn of an SUV honking. Dr. Lock asks an EMT to check it out. As he begin approaching the vehicle, it drives off leaving a girl laying on the pavement. Stabler arrives at Roosevelt Hospital and asks Benson if they have anything on a crime scene. She tells him the girl was dumped in the street outside the hospital. A uniform officer brings them the girl's things and tells them her name is Theresa Burgess. Dr. Lock interrupts them informing them she was hit with a claw hammer leaving over 30 wounds. She also tells them the girl was raped by wooden object, which left behind splinters that were removed. The problem that concerns the doctor most is an apparent drug overdose. Cragen tells the team Theresa is a 16-year-old model and asks Benson and Stabler to fill them in on the rest. Stabler tells them she was dumped from a late model dark red or black SUV at the hospital around 3:33 am. Benson tells them she had methamphetamine in her knapsack. Jeffries comes to the conclusion since the face, breast and genitals sustained the most damage and she was dropped off at the ER, that the perp must know her. Benson believes it may be one-way familiarity. Cassidy and Munch tell the group her face is everywhere. Stabler tells them her last appointment was a photo shoot. When Cragen asks about the parents, he is told messages were left for the mother who lives upstate and the father lives in Queens. Cragen and Stabler want to know why the teen was out on the streets at 3:00 am while her father was at home. Cragen sends Benson and Stabler to talk with the father, Munch and Cassidy to talk with the other models at the photo shoot, and Jeffries to court involving a comic book called Rape Man. At the hospital, Benson and Stabler inform the father any minor out anywhere at 3AM runs the risk of being attacked. He informs them his daughter's name has been changed to Jazmin for professional reasons. He tells them the last time he saw his daughter was when he dropped her off at the photo shoot at six. He says he was worried, but did not check on her because he did not want to be a troublemaker. He was told there was nothing to worry about by her agent, Nina Laszlo. At the modeling agency, Laszlo tells Benson and Stabler she left the photo shoot when she felt everything was okay. When asked about Jazmin's use of amphetamines, Laszlo denied knowing anything about it. She states that after she left Carlo Parisi, the photographer, was in charge of the girls and their safety. When Benson asks her what kind of car she drives, she tells her a white Acura. Benson and Stabler interrupt Parisi's photo shoot asking about Jazmin's whereabouts the night of her murder. He tells them she arrived at six, but he is not sure because he was setting lights. The shoot started at midnight and ran to around 3 or 4. He remembers finishing with Jazmin early, but he does not know what time she left. Stabler asks about the use of drugs on the set. Parisi tells him he has been sober for 17 months, four days. He then tells them he drives a Porche Boxer. Benson recognizes Parisi's assistant as Deborah Latrell, a victim of Ricky Blaine, "The Measuring Man." They tell Stabler he would pose as a modeling scout and tell young girls he needed their measurements. After he gained their trust, he sexually assaulted them. Latrell tells Benson that she received a post card saying he was being released from Creedmore a few weeks prior. At Ricky Blaine's current job, they confiscate a hammer he has on him. He tells them he has not touched a piece of tape. He also tells them he was watching a football game, Jets against the Steelers, on television at the half-way house the night Jazmin was killed. Benson informs him the game was Cowboys against the 49ers. Blaine guesses Benson measurements before he tries to touch her face. Benson and Stabler take him down. Munch tells them Jazmin was booted from the photo shoot for failing a weigh-in. He further tells her Jazmin only weighed 110 pounds at 5'7" and she was told she had to lose eight pounds. After making a few calls, she went into the photographers office to keep her job. All of the girls deny drugs being on the set. The girls also told them Jazmin was friends with Vanessa Wong. When they arrive at Wong's residence, they find Lennie Briscoe and Ed Green coming out of the apartment. Benson and Stabler tell Briscoe and Green about their victim only to find out their witness is Briscoe and Green's victim. Both girls were killed the same way and at around the same time. While the Stabler family is sitting around the breakfast table, Stabler notices Maureen is not eating much. When he tries to force her to eat more, Kathy asks to speak with him. She tells him the anorexic-in-training act has been going on for a few weeks. He agrees to come home so they can talk to her. Stabler tries to talk to Maureen about nutrition when he gets back to the table, but she refuses. At the station, Briscoe and Green join the squad's meeting. Stabler informs the group Briscoe and Green's victim died in the same manner and about the same time as their victim. The victims were best friends. PCR typing will not be in for a week. The rape kit was positive for oral contact and huge amounts of Benzedrine in her system. Cragen informs them Bennie abusers are paranoid and have a lot of time on their hands because they never sleep. Munch tells them of a case he worked where the place blew up. They had to make a pile for the bomb squad, the ME, and a whatever pile. Getting back to the business at hand, Benson tells them Jazmin stays on set until between 12 and 1 when she leaves with Jazmin and the next thing they know it is 3:33 am and she is dumped at the hospital. Green tells them his victim was found two blocks from the hospital. Benson informs them "The Measuring Man" was in fact watching football for the commercials. Stabler informs them she called her mother at 12:20 and from 12:34 and 1:02 she placed four calls to Hampton Trill, an author. Cragen sends Munch and Cassidy to speak with Trill and Stabler and Benson to speak with the mother. When Benson asks about her daughter, Sue Burgess tells her all they can do is pray. Mrs. Burgess tells them Theresa had wanted to come home to her after Parisi's stunt. She tells them Tom gained custody of their daughter and is using her as his meal ticket. In court, Monique Jeffries argues that a father was raising his son (accused of rape) to condone rape. They had found a Japanese comic book called Rape Man, which is about a superhero who seeks revenge on women by raping them. At Hampton Trill's apartment, Trill tells Munch and Cassidy he was having a party and did not answer his phone. He informs them Jazmin showed up to the party late. When they suggest Jazmin may have come to score some crank, Trill informs them the first two floors of his building are doctors' offices. He also tells them that as long as he invites the women, everyone shows up to his parties. Munch gives him his card in case he thinks of anything. Benson and Stabler interrupt another of Parisi's photo shoots to inform him of Wong's death. Latrell tells them the girls left to go score at Trill's party. He says he did not want to hurt the girl's family. Munch gives Benson and Stabler a list of doctors in Trill's building so they can check to see if any of them wrote prescriptions for Bennies. He also informs them the drug is how Trill and Jazmin met. While at Professional Licensing Services, they find that Dr. Deke O'Connor has written prescriptions for speed as if it is candy. Stabler calls to check O'Connor's record finding an assault charge and a DUI. Benson and Stabler go to NYU Downtown Hospital to speak with O'Connor only to find he has been paralyzed since '97 from a motorcycle accident. At the station, Stabler takes an opportunity to discuss anorexia with Dr.Olivet. She tells him it is a way to gain control of their lives. She also tells him if he notices self-induced vomiting, headaches, or the use of laxatives, he needs to get immediate help, but to watch until then. Realizing who he is talking about, she tells him he cannot always be his daughter's best friend. Stabler arrives home to find Kathy at the table waiting for Maureen to eat. He tells her she looks healthy enough and invites Kathy to dinner at Scarentino's making Maureen a little jealous. At the pharmacy company, Benson and Stabler informs them Dr. O'Connor gets fed intravenously. Benson looks over the list of prescriptions Dr. O'Connor was supposed to have written and notices they all get delivered to the same address. Cragen informs Benson and Stabler Narcotics notified him they stumbled on a bunch of pills. He reminds them if they find pills, they have to tell Narcotics. Benson reminds him the thought of getting busted stops witnesses from talking. Stabler informs him they know where the pills are being sent and Munch and Cassidy are checking that out. Cragen agrees to stall Narcotics a few days. The clerk at the mail box company informs them Box 732 is registered to Bertram Small. He also informs them all a person needs to gain access to a box is the key and an up-to-date account. They inform him an officer will be stationed at the box until someone picks up the mail from the box. When the courier picks up the mail, he is brought to the station to be questioned by Benson and Stabler. Stabler shows him a bag full of pills. The courier tells them he picks up the mail, repackages it, and sends it to Laszlo's building. Benson and Stabler return to Cragen's office telling him they need Narcotics for intimidation purposes. At Laszlo's office, a team of officers storms in arresting everyone. Stabler tells Laszlo the press is out the front waiting to get a picture of her. Benson tells her if she is ready to talk about Jazmin, they can take her to their car in the back. Laszlo tells them the drugs keep the models in fighting form. When asked if the girls were killed because of the drugs, Laszlo tells them about Parisi's private Polaroid collection of girls performing oral sex on Parisi. She further tells them Jazmin had stolen all of them. Briscoe and Green bring Benson and Stabler more evidence before Cragen pulls them away for lunch. Cragen tells Benson and Stabler to take Munch and Cassidy with them to Parisi's to arrest him and execute a search warrant for the pictures. While Benson and Stabler ask Parisi questions, Munch and Cassidy begin their search. Benson informs him they know about the pictures. Stabler tells him his version of what he thinks happened. Benson reminds him they have him on statutory rape whether they have the pictures or not. When they place Parisi under arrest, they have Munch and Cassidy take him out so they can finish the search. While searching his papers, they find out Deborah Latrell is not only his assistant, but also co-owner. While searching the file cabinet, Stabler finds a picture album showing evidence of Latrell being engaged to Parisi, but he stood her up. They deduce Jazmin went to Latrell with the pictures. Benson and Stabler suggest to Latrell that she was at the book release party and that is how she knew Theresa and Wong were there. They tell her they believe she went to the party to get Parisi's pictures back. When she denies it, they decide to see if Munch and Cassidy got anything out of Parisi. Upon hearing Parisi was not talking either, they decide to suggest to each of the suspects that the other already told them everything. With Parisi sitting at Munch's desk, Stabler and Benson escort Latrell through the squad room to another interrogation room. She explains to them how she made his career. She further explains her career was ended by "The Measuring Man." She tells them Jazmin showed her the pictures. When she sees the hammer, she tells them she was high when she hit Jazmin with the hammer. She only hit Wong after she started screaming. She tells them Parisi told her to make it look like rape. She explains to them he was all she had left of her life. After Latrell is escorted to booking, Munch informs them Jazmin died at the hospital. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Dean Winters as Detective Brian Cassidy * Michelle Hurd as Detective Monique Jeffries * Isabel Gillies as Kathy Stabler * Erin Broderick as Maureen Stabler * Holiday Segal as Kathleen Stabler * Patricia Cook as Elizabeth Stabler * Jeffrey Scaperrotta as Dickie Stabler * Jerry Orbach as Detective Lennie Briscoe * Jesse L. Martin as Detective Ed Green * Carolyn McCormick as Dr. Elizabeth Olivet * Chris Orbach as Detective Ken Briscoe Guest cast * Bebe Neuwirth as Nina Laszlo * Catherine Dent as Deborah Latrell * Ritchie Coster as Carlo Parisi * Damian Young as Hampton Trill * Todd Stashwick as Ricky Blaine * Lianna Pai as A.D.A. * Laura Poe as Sue Burgess * Michael Mastro as Postal Medic * Peter Marx as Tom Burgess * Rica Martens as Mrs. Johnson * Gary Klar as Lieutenant Joey Poole * Saidah Arrika Ekulona as Dr. Lakhmajara * Elizabeth Van Dyke as Attorney Harris * Ray Virta as Schecter * Felix Solis as Nick * Rafael Ferrer as Mooney * Frank Senger as Pampas * Carl Palmer as EMT * Nancy McDoniel as Nurse * Lawrence Woshner as Dr. Sullivan * Layla Alexander as Theresa Burgess (uncredited) References Locations: *Laszlo Agency *Latham & Watkins *Morgan Talent Management *Roosevelt Hospital People: Measuring Man *Lewinsky *Vanessa Wong Things: *Anorexia *Benzadrene *Cosmo *Elle *Glamour; *the Rape Man Quotes Background information and notes , Ken and Lennie Briscoe meet each other at the station.]] * Chris Orbach (Ken Briscoe) is the real-life son of Jerry Orbach (Lennie Briscoe). In the series Lennie portrays Ken's uncle. When they run into each other in the station, Lennie asks Ken to keep quiet that he is his uncle. The relationship is not referenced again. * In this episode several cast members from Law & Order make their first appearance on Special Victims Unit. The characters of regular cast members Jesse L. Martin and Jerry Orbach help the Detectives with solving the murder, and Carolyn McCormick appears as psychologist Dr. Elizabeth Olivet. * Actress Bebe Neuwirth later appeared in Law & Order: Trial by Jury as regular cast member A.D.A. Tracey Kibre. * Layla Alexander plays the uncredited role of victim Theresa Burgess. She later returned in the first season finale "Slaves" as Ilena Condrescu. * Ricky Blaine (the Measuring Man) gives Olivia's measurements as 34-25-36, A cup * The real-life "Measuring Man", Albert DeSalvo (more commonly known as the "Boston Strangler"), had a similar MO to Blaine in the rape cases he committed before becoming the strangler, and was likely the inspiration for the character. Episode scene cards de:Schönheit hat ihren Preis Or Just Look Like One Category:Crossover episodes